Estoy Aquí
by mikaera
Summary: De cuando Hitoshi Kinomiya regresó a encontrarse con la persona más especial en su vida, aquél que representa su razón de vivir. Dedicado especialmente a Nancy Hiwatari. ...Cuando lo más importante en tu vida... es el bien del otro...


**Hola lectores!! Este es mi primer Hiro/Taka… es one shoot, espero que les guste. **

**Va con dedicatoria para Nancy-Hiwatari-17, eres una gran autora, me encantan tus fics, espero que sigas escribiendo. Éste te lo dedico porque tus historias me han llegado al corazón, y siento que quiero darte esto a cambio. **

**La historia está contada por Hitoshi, y es acerca de la relación con su hermano menor, Takao. No es Yaoi, tan sólo cosas que muchas veces suceden entre los hermanos muy cercanos. **

**Hitoshi: 25**

**Takao: 20

* * *

Estoy aquí**

Y estoy aquí nuevamente. Camino despacio para encontrarte. A medida que regreso, los recuerdos llenan mi mente con imágenes de dolor, las que más abundan en mi pasado y en mi esencia.

Alguien que no hace lo que los demás esperan de él. El mal modelo a seguir. Aquél quien está haciendo lo incorrecto. Recuerdo… perfectamente las palabras de mi madre…

_:flashback:_

"_Takao, te dije que no escucharas lo que dice tu hermano! No lo ves porque eres muy pequeño, pero él es igual a tu padre!"_

"_Mamá, perdóname mamá…"_

"_Claro mi pequeño… cómo no perdonarte si eres el mejor."_

_Yo escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Contuve mis lágrimas porque sería yo el próximo en tener que enfrentarme a ella. Cuando él paso a mi lado, regresando a su habitación, ni siquiera miró devuelta. _

"_Madre…"_

"_No, Hitoshi. Vete. Tomaste tu decisión, ahora cúmplela, vete de aquí."_

"_Tan sólo quería despedirme."_

"_vete."_

_:fin del flashback:_

Y di media vuelta y me fui. Desde entonces… no la vi a ella, tampoco a ti. La decisión de irme de la casa no estaba mal. Habiendo cumplido los dieciocho años, decidí dedicarme a entrenar a los más jóvenes, a los principiantes, y no me bastaba con quedarme en mi ciudad natal.

Y tu, como siempre, habías sido el primero en saberlo.

_:flashback: _

"_Qué sucede Hitoshi? Por qué empacas?" Preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro, entrando en la habitación de su hermano mayor. _

"_Porque me voy, Takao."_

"_Que? Te vas? Me abandonas? Qué hice mal? Prometo repararlo, quédate hermano!"_

"_No Takao. Voy a irme. Tu puedes irte también si así lo deseas. Tienes trece años y eres muy bueno en el beyblade, si te anotas para el campeonato regional probablemente tengas buenos resultados, y, quien sabe, ese sea tu futuro"_

"_Recuerdo que tú me enseñaste a jugar."_

"_Si, pero mejor no lo recuerdes ahora. Ven, quieres tener esto?" ofreció el mayor de los chicos, entregándole a su hermano un papel doblado. Pero cuando lo estuvo a punto de abrir… "Aguarda… aguarda a que me vaya." _

"_Entonces… no lo abriré nunca."_

"_Por qué? Tan sólo en dos días, ya estaré volando lejos de aquí."_

"_No, Hitoshi. No lo abriré nunca… porque nunca te irás de mi corazón." _

_:fin del flashback: _

Me pregunto si alguna vez la habrás abierto.

Aún ahora las lágrimas corren por mi rostro al recordar esas palabras. Hace… hacen unos malditos tres años que no te veo. Y estoy perdiendo la energía. Por qué, teniendo a penas 25 años pierdo la energía de vivir? Es porque tu eres esa fuente. Tu lo eres todo. Lo eres todo y siempre lo has sido.

_:flashback:_

"_Y a ti que te gusta más?" preguntó el niño de cabellos oscuros, recostado en su cama que estaba al lado de la cama del chico mayor. _

"_De todo? Me gusta el Sol."_

"_Por qué te gusta el sol?"_

"_Algún día te vas a enterar… pero por ahora puedes saber que… el Sol es la energía. El Sol es la luz… el Sol… es vida."_

"_Bueno, a mí me gusta más la Luna" se quejó el chico. El mayor rió._

"_Por qué?"_

"_Porque siento… que es algo a quien le puedo dar. Le puedo dar mucho, mucho, mucho, y lo va a tomar."_

_:fin del flashback:_

La luna no brilla por sí misma. Y creo que comprendí bien tus palabras ese día, por más que fueras un pequeño de tan sólo diez años, eras muy maduro para tu edad.

Nunca supe darte ni te daré lo que tu me das. No soy como tú que tienes esa energía radiante por todas partes, que puedes hacer lo que sea porque no dependes de nadie más que de ti. Yo dependo… de tu felicidad.

Necesito… que estés bien… para poder estar en paz.

_:flashback:_

"_Hitoshi, Hitoshi…" _

"_Que sucede pequeño?"_

"…_tengo miedo…"_

"_no temas… ven, ven conmigo." _

_El más chico se sentó en la cama para luego caminar en puntillas hasta la de su hermano. Se acobijo entre las sábanas del mayor, que en el mismo momento lo envolvió con sus brazos protectores. _

"_Hitoshi…?"_

"_Dime, Takao"_

"_Nunca me vas a dejar?"_

"_Siempre voy a estar contigo hermanito…"_

"_Gracias… Hitoshi."_

_El pequeño se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano, y se durmió profundamente. Así recién pudo dormirse el mayor. _

_:fin del flashback:_

Que difícil es vivir pensando en los demás… pero tu no eres uno de _los demás_. Tu eres **único**. Tu eres energía. Eres luz. Eres todo, Takao. Es por eso que vivo no sólo pensando en ti, sino que vivo por ti, hermano. Te cuido como la cosa más preciada en el mundo, porque lo eres. Eres mi ser más amado.

Hermano… te he cuidado siempre. Y siempre lo haré. Y el día en que me fui…

_:flashback:_

_Ambos chicos caminaban juntos hasta su casa. Regresaban de la escuela de Takao, su hermano mayor había ido a buscarlo, y mientras caminaban hablaban… _

"_Pero mamá nos va a castigar…"_

"_No… no volveré a ver a mamá"_

"_Nunca más?"_

"_nunca más."_

"_No tienes miedo?"_

"_No… no tengo miedo, Takao. Porque sé que vas a estar bien… porque sé que te sabes cuidar y vas a tomar buenos caminos."_

"_Sí, tu me enseñaste a cuidarme así."_

"_Deja de nombrarme… como si fuera un héroe."_

"_Es que lo eres Hitoshi. Eres mi héroe."_

"_Por favor Takao… no…"_

"_Lo sé, Hitoshi. Pero… no puedo irme contigo."_

"_Por qué no?"_

"_Porque… aún… tengo cosas que aprender aquí. Porque… mamá… iría a castigarme a mí… y a ti también… y además…"_

"_Además…?"_

"_Esta es tu experiencia. Aquí… vas tú solo, Hitoshi. Y debes aprender tu sólo."_

"_Muchas gracias hermano… por todo."_

"_A ti debo agradecerte… creo… que será la última vez que te vea en mucho tiempo, no?"_

"_Sí… supongo… lo… siento mucho."_

"_Por qué?"_

"_Porque… me voy… y no podré seguir cuidándote aquí."_

"_Vamos, sé cuidarme solo."_

"_Cómo sea… pero fíjate delante de ti que hay un bache."_

"_Qué?" Demasiado tarde, el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo. Pero detrás, su hermano tras él se tiró a la tierra y revolcaron un rato. _

_:fin del flashback:_

Como cuando éramos pequeños… siempre fuiste un poco torpe, yo trataba de ayudarte pero tu seguridad te hacía rechazar mi ayuda… que más tarde te dabas cuenta, necesitabas.

Al final decidiste plantearle a mamá dedicarte al beyblade y dejar Japón para recorrer el mundo con los torneos. Pero ella… te lo negó… porque dijo que sería el mismo camino que habríamos tomado papá y yo, esa pasión por el beyblade que nos habría alejado a ambos de casa.

Habiendo sido rechazado, pasaste a mi lado ignorándome… y luego ella me echó de la casa. Me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar las cosas que me llevaría, no mucho, lo suficiente como para empezar una nueva vida.

Pero en cuanto entré a mi pieza, las cosas ya no estaban en su lugar. Todo desempacado, fuera de lugar. Unas pocas cosas rotas, algo malo le había pasado a mi habitación. Y ahí estabas tú.

Acostado en mi cama, como cuando éramos pequeños… llorando.

No me enojé contigo, no podría enojarme con un alma tan santa como la tuya.

_:flashback: _

"_Hitoshi, perdóname, por favor perdóname, no me reprendas"_

"… _hermano…" el chico de cabellos azules se sentó al lado del que lloraba._

"_Por favor… no fue… mi intención."_

"_No importa.- El mayor apoyó su mano en el hombro del más chico, que a su vez levantó la vista.- ven, me ayudarás a empacar de nuevo."_

"_Claro…"_

"_No, Takao, No voy a quedarme. Así mis cosas estuvieran todas rotas. Debo irme."_

"_Yo… te entiendo. Pero Hitoshi… yo… lo siento mucho."_

"_Ya, ayúdame con esto." _

"_Sí."_

_Y no pasó mucho rato que acabaron de ordenar. Y Hitoshi se encaminó a la puerta. El más joven vio entonces como dejó caer la mochila, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo una vez más. _

"…_Hitoshi…?"_

"_Hermanito…"_

"…_Que sucede…?"_

"_Yo… quiero decirte… antes de irme… - el chico se agachó a penas, para quedar a la altura de su hermano. Tomó ligeramente el mentón del menor, y depositó un suave y protector beso en los labios, que para su sorpresa, fue correspondido, también por un abrazo y lágrimas que inundaban los rostros de ambos. _

"…_Hitoshi…"_

"…_Takao… te amo, Takao." _

"_Yo también… hermano."_

_El mayor tomó su mochila, y luego corrió fuera de la habitación, fuera de la casa… y ya cuando estuvo lejos, miró atrás._

_:fin del flashback:_

Aquel beso que te di fue el que aún conllevo en mi memoria y perdurará por siempre.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, te vi aunque no estabas, vi tu sonrisa aunque no veía tu rostro, vi el brillo que tus ojos emanaban, aunque no me veías a través de ellos, sino probablemente estuvieras mirando una foto mía, un recuerdo.

Fue mucho más tarde que revisando mi mochila encontré que habrías puesto algo dentro de ella. Pero decidí conservarlo cerrado, al igual que tu lo harías con el mío.

Es cierto que al final, no le hiciste caso a los mandamientos de mamá, y te dedicaste al mundo del beyblade. Te vi en las noticias, te vi en los diarios, te seguí, me hice tu entrenador, y hasta me puse en tu contra, para seguir enseñándote y mostrándote caminos.

Pero hace más de siete años que no nos vemos en éste lugar. La ciudad en la que toda la vida vivimos como simples hermanos, donde ninguno de los dos era famoso, nada de títulos ni reconocimientos.

Aquí donde me despedí de ti. Donde te vi por última vez.

Yo estaba parado aquí donde estoy ahora.

Sí, Takao. Después de tantos años de no vernos en éste hogar, he regresado. Pero no para quedarme, sino para verte nuevamente, e irme a seguir mi viaje. Te veo desde aquí, estás en ese mismo lugar en el que te vi la vez anterior, quizás esperando aún mi regreso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Eres el Sol_. Si, Takao. Nunca te has ido de ahí, porque eres el Sol que siempre me ha acompañado.

Ahora camino hacia casa, y veo al pasar el bache con el que te solías tropezar. Me sonrío. Por fin voy a verte.

Frente a la puerta, dudo un momento si entrar o no. Después de todo, no sé cómo será tu reacción debido a lo que pasó… la última vez.

Y estás ahí. Abres la puerta al sentir la llegada de alguien, y veo como instantáneamente tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, igualándose a los míos que ya lo estaban.

"…H… Hitoshi…"

"…Takao…"

"Por fin… viniste… hermano…" corres hacia mí, no esperaba esto. Me rodeas con tus brazos y te alzo un poco, estás mas alto, mas fuerte.

"Así… es…" respondo inútilmente a tus palabras. Nuestras lágrimas se mezclan en el contacto que hacen nuestros rostros en el abrazo.

"Hitoshi… te extrañé… mucho…"

"Yo también… hermanito…" ésta vez eres tu el que toma mi barbilla, y para que solo yo me de cuenta depositas un dulce beso en mis labios. Me sonrío. Nunca hubiera esperado esto. Nunca.

"Oye… lo abriste?" preguntas, curioso como siempre.

"Está… tal como lo dejaste… Takao… porque no te he sacado de mi corazón… en ningún momento de mi vida… porque eres… la persona más valiosa que tengo en el mundo. Porque eres… mi razón de vivir. Porque eres… mi Sol."

:dos días después:

"Entonces… vamos a abrirlos?" ambos en la habitación que solíamos compartir, cada uno tiene en su mano el pequeño presente del otro, entregados años atrás, jamás abiertos.

"Bien. A la cuenta de tres." Dices, la mayor de tus sonrisas radiante en tu rostro.

"Tres"

"Dos"

"uno"

Y es el Sol que tengo ahora en mi mano, compañero de aquella Luna que debes tener en tus manos, símbolos de la hermandad… y sobre todo… del amor que sentimos el uno por el otro…

"**Te amo, Takao."**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer Hiro/Taka , dedicado especialmente a Nancy-Hiwatari-17, ojalá que lo hayas disfrutado! **

**Dejen Reviews, cuídense, y nunca dejen ir a las buenas amistades ni familiares sin decirles lo mucho que las quieren. **

**La palabra family en inglés, familia, significaría "Father And Mother I Love You". La familia es lo que más cerca tenemos. **

**Así como nosotros siempre tenemos una persona que más nos importa, Siempre está aquella persona que se preocupará por nosotros más que por nadie, porque nos considera la persona más importante del mundo.**

**Este fic también va para otra persona especial … te quiero mucho, Nylie-san. **

**Hasta luego! Que haga más fics Hiro/taka depende de ustedes, lectores! **

**Mikaera**

**When everything else is lost, you're there lighting my path **


End file.
